I Lost You
by SerenityIsTranquility
Summary: Sonic pushes Amy away yet again. What happens next? Rated T for profane language. Sonamy.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic….please go easy? I don't own the Sonic team or the song used, titled 'Discovering the Waterfront". Credit goes to Sega and Silverstein, respectively.**

"Go away!" Sonic yelled. :I don't like you, and I never will!" Amy's eyes filled with tears. "B-but I never—" Sonic cut her off. "I don't care! You follow me around, and you give me those crushing hugs! IT'S ANNOYING! I need space!" Amy just stood there crying as Sonic ran away.

_I will promise myself I won't care_

_Distracting myself from your stare_

As Sonic ran, he thought about what he had done. "I made a mistake," he sighed. "Better go and make it right." He turned around and raced back to where he left Amy.

_And I've seen this mistake once before_

When he got there, Amy was gone. "Hmph, oh well. It's Amy, she'll be back tomorrow, chasing me like she always does. I'll apologize then."

_With your games I will never fall for_

**The next morning**

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Sonic sat up. "What the hell, Tails? This better be good!" Tails was wide-eyed. "It's Amy! Cream called and told me that she had gashes all up and down her arms, and that she wasn't breathing!" Sonic was speechless. "Did she call 911?" Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, she did." "Ok then, let's go." Sonic said as he pulled some clothes on and ran out the door.

_I've hung up my guns_

_I won't kill again_

When Sonic and Tails arrived at Amy's apartment, their worst fears came true. Amy was lying motionless on the floor. She was as pale as a ghost, and had long gashes up and down her arms. A bottle of pills laid open next to her. "Oh my God…" Sonic gasped. He turned to the EMP. "What the hell happened?" Sonic asked the EMP. "We don't know, but we think that she overdosed and cut herself so bad, she ended up bleeding to death." This was all Sonic could take. He ran out the door, and didn't stop until he was too tired to run any more. He fell to his knees. "It's all my fault…" He cried out to her, wishing she could hear him.. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" He sobbed. "I DID care for you, Amy! I just didn't know how to tell you…"

_I won't forget you_

_I won't forget you_

_I'm not gonna let you win_

_(I'm not gonna)_

He realized that she wasn't coming back.

_But I'm tired of the lying_

_Tired of fighting you_

_And it's not gonna change_

_"Amy…."_ Sonic thought. He remembered the day he met her, the way she looked at him, her eyes sparkling. How her soft fur felt when he touched it. "I'm gonna marry you someday, Sonic." Amy had said, over and over. "Yeah, we'll see." He had always replied. _"Now….now it's all over."_

_You asked for my heart_

_You know that I'm down_

_But not the way you lie to me_

_And tear it all apart_

_And beg for me to say_

His eyes welled up again. _"She's not coming back," _he thought _"And it's all my fault."_

_I've sailed off to sea_

_I'm not coming back_

When he got back to his house, Tails was there waiting for him. Sonic walked past him, and bolted up the stairs into his room. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Sonic?" Tails asked. "C'mon, don't beat yourself up over this." Sonic didn't answer. After a while, tails gave up and went downstairs. In a voice only he could hear, Sonic sang:

_I won't forget you_

_I won't forget you_

_I'm not gonna let you win_

_I'm not gonna_

_But I'm tired of the lying_

_Tired of fighting you_

_And it's not gonna change_

After a while, Sonic went downstairs. Tails looked up at him. "I can hear her voice all around me, Tails. Ugh…I can't live like this. Tell me you have something to turn back time. PLEASE." "I'm sorry, I don't." Tails murmured. Sonic put his head in his knees and stayed quiet.

_Counting down_

_Make that sound_

_And you know it makes no sense_

_Counting down_

'_Till you mess around_

_And I know you can't ever change_

_When I'm trembling_

_Thrown overboard_

_When I'm ready to relive the past_

_Counting down_

_Make that sound_

_Break the silence_

**Later that night**

_"C'mon, this HAS to be a dream." _Sonic thought as he lied in his bed. He pinched himself for the tenth time, harder than he did before. _"I'll wake up soon, and Amy will be O.K."_

_Pretend it's not forever_

_I'll pull myself together_

_I'll say that I'll forget her_

_I'll breathe_

He thought about all of the times he shared with Amy. The most prominent memory was how happy she was when Sonic went on a "date" with her. He thought about how caring she was, how unselfish she was. "She loved me. She really loved me, and I threw her away like trash!"

_And I'll say she never hurt me_

_And look at it as learning_

_And laugh about the good and the bad_

_Because I will live forever_

_We don't belong together_

_I know I'll feel better_

_One day when I can make it through_

He got up and went downstairs to his kitchen. "What do I have to live for?" he thought out loud. "He grabbed a knife and was about to kill himself, when he noticed a letter on the table. He picked it up, turned it over. No name. He opened it, and a photo fell out. It was a picture of Sonic and Amy on their date to the amusement park. They were sitting on a bench. Sonic had his arm around Amy, and was eating cotton candy. Amy had her head in his chest, smiling. With tears running down his face, Sonic read the letter:

_Sonic,_

_ Don't feel bad. This was my choice. I can't forgive you, but I can still love you. I will always love you, even if you don't love me. By the time you read this, I'll be watching over you, forever. Don't try to kill yourself. You see me before you know it. I'll be waiting…._

_ --Amy_

That was all it said. What Sonic couldn't see was a pink hedgehog dressed in a white robe standing next to him, holding the hand he had his knife in.

_I won't forget you_

_I'm not gonna let you win_

_I'm not gonna_

_But I'm tired of the lying_

_Tired of fighting you_

_And it's not gonna change_

_I won't forget you_

_(Counting down)_

_I'm not gonna_

_(Counting down)_

_I'm tired of the lying_

_Tired of fighting you_

_And it's not gonna change _


End file.
